Scooby-Doo! The Movie
Scooby-Doo! The Movie is an upcoming 2011 animated movie to release in theaters based onto the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby_Doo Scooby-Doo] long running franchise since 1969. The movie will be the first of the series as animated to have a theatrical release. Although, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed were only released in theaters in Live-action. The film will be starring as the cast from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Scooby-Doo: The Movie was released on April 1, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. Animation begins in July 11, 2010. It will also feature D-Box Mode in selected theaters. It became a critical and box office success grossing $724 million worldwide, which made it the 49th highest-grossing film of all-time. Plot A person in mask broke into the machine with Remote Control and used to bring monsters to life which lead them to enter into the Hex Girls concert ruined it and kidnaps the Hex Girls, leaving the Mystery Inc to solve their greatest mysteries yet. They were force to place the machine back to the labetorary of Dr. Peter Harvey (Robin Williams), but theree batteries of it were missing, leaving them to go on a journey to find three batteries. After learning a story of Dr. Peter Harvey created the Remote Control who hids it so no one can find it, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo dropped out of school to start their mystery and journey. While they're on a mission, they get attacked by monsters. They also go around coolsville possession everyone especially Shaggy and Scooby's friends and their love interests May (Megan Fox) and Felicity (Demi Lovato). Shaggy and Scooby heads to the lab to place the remote control back. As the two made it back, they get caught by monsters and people of Coolsville leading aside Shaggy forcing to give the Remote to the man in the mask but tricked him and placed the Remote into the machine destroying the monsters and rescuing everyone and their family and friends. In the wrap up case, The Person in the Mask shockingly reveals to be Dal, who in which was unmasked to be Dr. Peter Harvey where Velma discovers that he is the one that lied to the world that he said that he wouldn't let anyone to try out his Remote Control. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Barty Blake *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Jennifer Hale as Thorn *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Kimberly Brooks as Luna *Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley *Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake, Female Tourist *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Megan Fox as MayMegan Fox voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 10, 2010. *Mariah Carey as JessicaMariah Carey voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. *Mike Myers as Dr. Peter HarveyMike Myers voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. *Demi Lovato as Felicity Production Hanna-Barbera plans to release a theatrical animated movie of the Scooby-Doo franchise, rather than releasing Scooby-Doo 3, the third installment of Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed with the original cast from the live action films returning.'Hanna-Barbera' Scooby-Doo theatrical animated movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2010. The movie will be the first of the series as animated to have a theatrical release. Although, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed were only released in theaters in Live-action. The film will be starring as the cast from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Inc. Within it releasing in 3D and IMAX, it decided to make this film a much darker, edgier, loud and action packed animated movie to get those box office numbers running.Hanna-Barbera Productions: "Scooby-Doo! The Movie is Dark, Loud and Scary". Wiki News. Retrieved July 28, 2010. However, when Warner Bros. announced the film to be rated G, it thinks that it'll be too scary and loud for the young kids and todlers, where they decided to changed a G rating to PG.Warner Bros: "Scooby-Doo! The Movie's G Rating too scary for Todlers". Retrieved July 28, 2010. Therefore, Hanna-Barbera said that they want the todlers to see the film and decided to keep the G rating. Animation begins in summer 2010.Scooby-Doo: The Movie begins animated this summer. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. The main cast since What's New Scooby-Doo will reprise their roles. This also goes to the cast member who portrayed the Hex Girls since Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. From Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monsters (2004) and Chill Out, Scooby-Doo (2007), Del appears, and is set to return for Scooby-Doo! The Movie, within the original voice actor is set to return.Del Coming Back in Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999), Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) and What's New Scooby-Doo (2005), The Hex Girls appeared, and are set to return, with three original voices actress will reprise their roles.The Hex Girls Returns in Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), the original monsters from Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? and The Scooby-Doo Show are set to return, within The Mummy from Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? will also returns, who didn't appear in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed.Scooby-Doo Old Monsters Returns for Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated, one of the Mystery Inc.'s family members officially appeared, and are set to appear in the film.Sets from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated set for Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Marketing With Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare releasing on September 14, 2010 and Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Water premiere on Cartoon Network this Fall, Scooby-Doo: The Movie will be released on April 1, 2011.Scooby-Doo animated movie arrives in theaters September 2, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. It will include in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theaters as well.Scooby-Doo: The Movie arriving in 3D theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2010. WB said the the film's trailer will be released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga%27Hoole Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole], which is also set to release in 3D and IMAX 3D on September 24, 2010.Scooby-Doo: The Movie trailer in front of Legend of Guardians. Wiki News. Retrivece July 12, 2010. Originally set for April 29 in the US, till it moved up to Earth Day 2011, within it's UK release set for April 29, which it may move up along with it as well, and so is many countries.Scooby-Doo! The Movie moves to Earth Day 2011 premiere. Wiki News. Retrieved July 28, 2010. The film bumped to March 30, 2011, to have a major release date in most countries on the same weekend starting on that date. As of July 24, 2010, a teaser poster for the movie was released. And also it recieded a G rating for all ages admitted. This is the first and official theatrical Scooby-Doo film that is rated G. Within both live-action theatrical films [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_(film) Scooby-Doo] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_2:_Monsters_Unleashed Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed] were rated PG. Too scary for Todlers, it decided to changed it to a PG rating for scary scenes. But Hanna Barberta decided to keep the G rating for all ages admitted for the popularity. The film is originally set to release in 3D, but Warner Bros., due to the delay of 3D project, puts a cancellation for the film's 3D release, where it will instead be released in 2D and IMAX theaters on April 29, 2011. A reason why for the film will not be in 3D, WB states: "We are unable finished the film with the highest standard of quality so the project for releasing a movie that way will be delayed." And despite with audiences effect, WB also said: "We don't want to disappoint fans since we canceled [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_-_Part_1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1] release."Wiki News/Warner Bros. cancels 3D release for 'Scooby-Doo! The Movie'. Wiki News. Retreived October 23, 2010. On November 24, 2010, five months before it's theatrical release, the film moved up three weeks from April 29, 2011 to April 1, 2011 to avoid competion against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_Five Fast Five], which moved up from June 10, 2011 to avoid competion against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_8_(film) Super 8]. The film was released in the UK on March 30, 2011, and also in Germany, Australia and Italy on March 31, 2011. It's midnight release will include 3,100 theaters, the largest release for an animated film. Nationwide, the film will play in 4,119 theaters and 233 IMAX, which was the second largest release of IMAX behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 to 239 IMAX, and the largest for that for an animated film. The film will experience in IMAX for two weeks. Home Media Scooby-Doo! The Movie will be released on a Blu Ray Combo Pack in on August 30, 2011.User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie DVD Cover; DVD Release Date Revealed. Wiki News. Retreived June 5, 2011. Reaction Critics Early Reviews for the film were generally mixed. However, Rotten Tomatoes scored a negative 49% of 29 views out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Metacritics gave it 39% which is a negative percent with 46 out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Metacritics. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Fans, most of them got out of school during spring break, while most of them were still in school, saying that this is the "Best Movie" in history yet. Box Office As of June 9, 2011, Scooby-Doo! The Movie grossed $287,959,197 in the US, making it the tenth highest-grossing Warner Bros. film of all-time, and the 9th highest-grossing animated film of all-time, and WB's highest one yet. Elswhere, it captures to $436,720,800 (as of June 5, 2011), for a worldwide total of $724,679,997, which made it the third highest-grossing film of 2011 behind Sonic X: The Final Stand and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides], and the 61st highest-grossing film of all-time, and Warner Bros. highest-grossing animated film to date. It is also the 9th highest-grossing animated film of all-time. Still, it was the highest-grossing film domestically of 2011. At midnight, Scooby-Doo! The Movie grossed $7.1 million from it's Thursday night showings from 3,100 theaters, the second biggest opening ever for an animated film behind Sonic X: Return to Soleanna.User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie grosses $7.1 million from midnight showings. Wiki News. Retrieved April 2, 2011. Nationwide, Scooby-Doo! The Movie break many box office records. It grossed $34.1 million on it's first day in theaters. It break a new record for largest opening day in April beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_&_Furious Fast & Furious] at $30 million, but it had the second biggest opening of springtime behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(film) Alice in Wonderland] at $40 million.Scooby-Doo! The Movie Opens $34M On Opening Day. Wiki News. Retrieved April 30, 2011. The film than made a total of $114.2 million on it's weekend opening, making it #1 at the box office making it more to it's modest $30 million budget. It also opened to $90 million from 45 territories, for a worldwide total to $204.2 million. This made it Scooby-Doo! The Movie the biggest opening of 2011, until it was broken by Sonic X: The Final Stand which brought in $125.1 million a month later. It also made it the second biggest opening for an animated film behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third],http://www.boxofficemojo.com/genres/chart/?view=openings&id=animation.htm&p=.htm the biggest April opening of all-time surprising Fast & Furious at $70 million,http://www.boxofficemojo.com/alltime/weekends/month/?mo=04&p=.htm and the second biggest opening in springtime behind Alice in Wonderland at $116 million.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/alltime/weekends/byseason.htm?season=Spring&p=.htm[[User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: 'Scooby-Doo' solves the Top Mystery with $35.1 mil]]. Wiki News. Retrieved April 2, 2011.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo' Scores 2011 to $112 Mil Debut. Wiki News. Retrieved April 3, 2011. The film stayed at #1 at the box office for two weeks making in another $57.2 million, for a total of $208.6 million, making it the first film of 2011 to pass the $200 million mark.User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: 'Scooby-Doo' barks hard again with $57.2 mil. Wiki News. Retreived April 10, 2011. It is also Warner Bros. third biggest opening of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] ($158 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1] ($125 million). See also *''Scooby-Doo! The Movie'' Video Game *''Scooby-Doo! The Movie'' Soundtrack References External links *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at Box Office Mojo *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at Roten Tomatoes Shaggy Rogers Daphne Blake Fred Jones Velma Dinkley Scrappy-Doo |group4= Television shows |list4 = Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969–1970) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries '' (1983–1984) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-present) |group5= Package shows and programming blocks |list5 = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978) Scooby's All-Stars (1977–1978) The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! (1980–1982) The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985–1986) |group6= Television films and specials |list6 = Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Arabian Nights (1994) Night of the Living Doo (2001) |group7= Direct-to-video films |list7 = Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) |group8= Live-action films |list8 = Scooby-Doo (theatrical, 2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (theatrical, 2004) Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (television, 2009) Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (television, 2010) |group9= Video games |list9 = Scooby-Doo (1986) Mystery (1995) Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) Mystery Adventures (2000) Classic Creep Capers (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo (2002) Night of 100 Frights (2002) Mystery Mayhem (2004) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Unmasked (2005) First Frights (2009) Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) |group10= Amusement rides |list10 = Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster (1984) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (2002) Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion (2004) }} Category:2010 films Category:2010s animated films Category:American films Category:2011 animated films Category:English-language films